An Infected Love
by RiPtHeHuNtEr
Summary: Two weeks after the first infection and Michiru finds herself fighting for her life with three other survivors. When Michiru is separated from her companions she finds herself face to face with a dangerous breed of Infected. Will she make it out alive?
1. Surviving In A World Of Hell

**A/N: Hey there everyone! Now please don't freak out about me posting a new story before finishing Faithfully! I promise you all that I have not forgotten about Faithfully and I will get it done, I'm just in a little slump with it right now is all. I look at my computer screen and just can't think of anything to put down for it at the moment so I decided to start my newest story. This new story is centered around the Left 4 Dead universe. What is going to happen to Haruka and Michiru when the are faced with a viral outbreak that infects everyone and starts causing people to mutate into horrible, monstrous, killing machines? All the inspiration for this story came from my favorite game Left 4 Dead and have been wanting to write something for it for quite a while now, so while I try to find an ending to Faithfully, which I will I swear it, here is the first chapter in my new story, An Infected Love. Please enjoy everyone and tell me what you think of it!

* * *

**

It had been two weeks since the virus hit and there was still no help. People were running around in a state of mass panic searching for their loved ones, fighting to survive and looking for safe havens. The military was always offering security but either no one lived long enough to find them or if you did survive, you couldn't find them at all. Special organizations were claiming to know exactly what was going on and how to avoid getting infected but the virus was always mutating, everyday there was something different about it. First it would be airborne, then it would be passed through bites and scratches, then it would only be passed if you were attacked by a mutated infected. It was a never ending battle for life and sanity. When it came to Michiru she had been one of the lucky ones that was immune to the virus, her and a handful of people actually. She met up with three other people a few days after the virus hit, the first one she met was Seiya. Seiya was a tall man, standing at five feet eleven inches. He had long black hair that came to his mid back that he was always wearing in a ponytail. He wasn't very big in the means of muscle but her had a great fighting spirit and incredible street smarts which made him a formidable for against the infected.

A few days after they met they were slowly making their way through Pittsburg when they ran into a man that called himself "_Death's Angel_". His real name was Damien and he got his kicks out of blowing infected heads apart. He was a rather short man standing at five feet six inches but oh boy was he built and he had an attitude to match. It wouldn't surprise Michiru if the man could rip two phone books in half. Damien was a little reluctant at first to go along with the traveling pair because he thought his fun would be ruined if others were there to drag him down, but he eventually gave in and joined the two in their search for safety. A week later they met the last of their current group, Clint. Clint was just an average guy who dressed like a business supervisor, white button up shirt, black tie, black slacks and shiny shoes, not someone you would imagine fighting of the living dead. The stood at 5 feet nine inches and had short brown hair, his build was completely average. As for Michiru herself she was in good shape. She had always kept herself healthy at the gym of the college she was attending when the virus hit. She stood at five feet eight inches, a bit taller than most girls and had shoulder length wavy aqua hair which she had started wearing in a ponytail since she know had undead infected people running after trying to take a bite out of her.

Before meeting each other each of them experienced different things and different Infected. Each had their own methods of combat that they shared with one another so that they could maintain communication and battle plans for when the worst came around. They shared information about all the mutated infected as well. Seiya shared his knowledge about a Infected that he called a Smoker. Though it looked like what they all considered Common Infected, Common Infected being Infected that had nothing special about them and did nothing but run around in large groups trying to eat you, The Smoker was taller, more durable, its skin was covered in growths that caused little spurts of green smoke and the left side of its face was bloated and appeared to be a large tumor. Damien shared his stories of encountering Smokers along with what he called The Boomer. The Boomer was an extremely bloated Infected who's mutation had caused it to produce mass amounts of bile, which it used to projectile vomit onto you. If it hit you then you would become temporarily blinded, and to top it all off, while you were blinded, a huge horde of Common Infected would come running from surrounding areas to attack you because they seemed attracted to the smell of the bile. Apparently it was a powerful Infected but extremely fragile, just one bullet would cause it to explode sending bile, blood and its organs all over the place. The Boomer made belching and gurgling noises that warned you of its presence. As for the appearance, it had become fat and bloated due to the mass production of bile in its stomach causing its skin to stretch and deteriorate over time, leaving gapping holes so that its innards were visible.

Clint had even more frightening tales to tell than his companions. He told them of an Infected he called The Tank, a Infected of gigantic proportions. The mutation had caused mass muscle and bone growth, granting it an extreme amount of strength. It was capable of punching large objects such as cars into the air or throwing large chunks of concrete that it ripped straight off the ground and bashing through otherwise impenetrable walls. The Tank kept a high profile making it able to hear it from a great distance due to its loud roars and shaking the ground when running. Due to its large build it walked and ran similarly to that of gorilla. After The Tank he told everyone about The Witch, the most terrifying of all the Infected. Though The Witch seemed passive at first it was soon discovered that passive was not a word to describe her at all. She looked like she may have been a long haired platinum blonde before mutating. Her fingers had grown into long, razor sharp claws that could cut through doors in one swipe. She would sit on the ground hunched over, rocking back and forth, sobbing. The best thing to do was just leave her alone and go around her, you don't bother her, she won't bother you. But if you did get too close or you shot her she would start screaming and advances upon her victim with great speed. The mutation had caused an increase in strength for The Witch, despite her slender figure, with that strength she could kill in one swipe.

Last, but not least was the most dangerous Infected of them all called, The Hunter. The Hunter was an agile Infected who's mutation had granted him amazing strength, awareness and dexterity. Hunters could be identified by their distinctive growl, or the screams and snarls the emitted when they crawled on all fours. Michiru sat listening to her companion's stories with great interest. She had seen almost all the Infected that they were talking about except for The Witch, The Tank and The Hunter. She noticed that Clint had pretty good knowledge about all the Infected he had seen except for The Hunter. She wanted to know more about The Hunter because it seemed like that Infected was slightly different than all the others.

"Hey Clint, you didn't tell us what The Hunter does."

"Oh yeah, well, The Hunter can leap I would venture to say about 30 feet in the air, pouncing off of walls, pouncing onto rooftops and also off of them right onto your head. When a Hunter is on top of you just go a head and kiss your ass good bye because they will rip you to shreds with their sharp finger nails."

"What do they look like?"

"The only one I ever saw was wearing a hoodie, brown pants and black sneakers. For some reason both of its wrists and both of its ankles were taped up, I have no idea why that is though or even how it got there in the first place."

Seiya piped up with a possible theory.

"When the virus hit maybe the poor guy taped up the openings of his clothes in hopes to keep the Infection out, but it didn't work. But now, if you think about it, the tape is helping The Hunters because you said the leap and fly through the air to pounce on top of you right?"

"Yeah, right."

"If there is no air flowing through the clothing that makes them more aerodynamic."

Michiru placed her chin in her hand, trying to think of other things to ask. They seemed to be getting somewhere with this Hunter thing.

"Why does it scream?"

Clint glanced over at the aqua haired woman, a hint of fear and disgust in his eyes.

"Now that I can answer."

"Well…spill it then."

"It has no eyes."

Michiru, Seiya and Damien looked at each other then back to Clint who had his arms wrapped tightly around his body, his eyes locked on the small fire they had made to keep warm. Michiru knew just by looking at the poor guy that what he had seen really disturbed him. Every sympathetic bone in her body was telling her to not press the matter but her curiosity got the better of her.

"What do you mean it didn't have any eyes?"

"Do I need to draw you a picture Michiru? They damn thing didn't have any eyeballs in its eye sockets. I don't think I can be any more blunt than that."

"What does that have to do with the screaming that it does?"

"Its using echolocation."

"Echolocation? You mean the same thing that bats do to find food?"

"Exactly like that. It can't see anything so it screams and growls so its own voice will bounce off of things so it can see where its going….so it can hunt us down."

They all looked at each other with fear stricken eyes. They really didn't have any room for fear in a time like this but after hearing about everything that was prowling around outside, they all just couldn't help it. They were living in Hell and they were going to have to learn how to survive, quickly.


	2. Fight Together Or Die Alone

**A/N: Bet you guys weren't thinking you would be getting another chapter so soon huh? Well you are cause I like ya. This is a very good chapter right here, even more so if you are a fan of the game Left 4 Dead. If you are you will recognize a lot of the dialog and scenes going on except for a few small changes I've made to make the story go in the right direction. So enjoy and tell me what you think!

* * *

**

The pile of bodies had attracted so many flies which dispersed as soon as Michiru and the others turned the corner into the long alleyway. Michiru was equipped with two hand pistols which she gripped tightly, ready for something to come running at them at any moment. Her deep blue eyes scanned her surrounds when Seiya told everyone one to wait. He kneeled down to the pile of bodies that they had been steadily approaching. Dipping his middle and index fingers into a puddle of green goo his brow furrowed in thought. He rubbed his thumb against his fingers, testing the texture of it as he looked down the long, foggy alleyway.

"Ain't seen anything like this before…"

Damien caught sight of the goo on Seiya's fingers and found it fitting to voice his opinion on the matter.

"Jesus, don't let that stop you from smearing it all over yourself."

Seiya shot the short man a serious look before getting to his feet. He walked to Damien and proceeded to wipe the goo all over the man's black leather jacket.

"Their changing…"

Damien wrinkled his nose as the putrid smell of bile and rotting flesh reached his nose. Reaching a gloved hand up he began franticly wiping the goo from his jacket.

"Ugh! God damn it Seiya….oh it stinks!"

Clint found the whole thing rather amusing as he chuckled lightly at Damien's reaction. Michiru herself couldn't help but smile as well. It was light hearted moments like that they all cherished because they knew that they wouldn't last very long, not in the world they were all living in. Just like clock work the moment was over when the sound of soft whines and sobs reached their ears. The smiles and chuckles stopped as they all slowly looked towards a lone door next to them. Michiru's eyes widen softly at the thought that there could be someone else like them.

"Someone's still alive…"

She and Seiya crouched down outside the door, weapons at the ready. Giving Seiya the go ahead he turned the door knob and slowly pushing open the door. The two looked into the pitch black room for a moment before Seiya spoke softly.

"Over there…"

Michiru turned on the flashlight connected to one of her pistols letting Seiya be able to see as he slowly made his way into the room, his M-16 pointed and ready for anything. Dirty clothes lay strewn across the floor of the tiny storage room as the two continued to slowly make their way through, Michiru calling out softly to the sobbing voice. By the time they had made it to the middle of the room Seiya had stopped moving, weary of going any further. Michiru continued to speak soothing words when a flash of lightning light the whole room for a brief moment. Seiya's eyes widened in fear because in that one brief moment he saw that familiar rocking back and forth of The Witch Clint had told them about. He grabbed Michiru's gun and pointed it down at the floor to keep her from shining the light on the crying Infected, speaking in a urgent whisper as he did so.

"Witch! Lights off!"

The pair looked at the Infected very carefully while outside, back in the alley, Clint and Damien were standing guard when a sudden rustle of movement came from down the alleyway caught Clint's attention. He furrowed his brow and squinted his eyes slightly to try and see through the fog that was engulfing the alley when he saw them, Common Infected running down the alley, heading right for them. Damien already had his pump action shogun going off in the direction of the spiriting undead when Clint turned to get Michiru and Seiya.

"Shit, shit, SHIT! Their coming!"

Clint ran into the room were he pointed his flashlight right in The Witch's face.

"What the?"

The Witch's red eyes locked onto Clint as she began streaking in anger, Michiru had already begun getting to her feet, a look of pure terror in her eyes.

"RUN LIKE HELL!"

The aqua haired beauty sprinted from the room, Seiya hot on her heels as he put a few bullets into the pursuing Witch. He slammed the door in her face and Clint pressed himself up against the door to prevent her from getting out. She pounded against the door, fighting to get out when she put her whole arm through the door. Clint screamed in terror as the pale arm swung around desperately, desperately trying to sink her razor sharp claws into Clint's flesh. The only thing that he could think of to do was to begin shooting her arm. Fear flowed through his every fiber as his Uzi pumped bullet after bullet into her pale flesh. While He was fighting her, behind him the others were picking off as many infected as they could. Bullets pierced through body after body as the infected hit the ground. Clint had almost fired an entire slip into The Witch when the adrenaline started to really kick in.

"DO YOU LIKE THAT?"

"Stick together!" Damien shouted.

Little did the four of them know that behind them a Smoker had jumped down onto a fire escape and was targeting them up. Its raspy, hi-pitched scream when unnoticed due to the continuous gun fire buy his presence was soon known. Gripping onto the fire escape the Smoker leaned back slightly before lunging forward, releasing his long tongue. The slimy tentacle found its target by wrapping tightly around Seiya, causing him to drop his M016 and be pulled backwards. The black haired man groan and struggled to get free as Damien turned around to see his companion in danger.

"Hold on!"

He gave the Smoker one good shot to the head causing it to explode and release a cloud of green smoke. Seiya fell to the ground where Damien rushed to his side to help him up. Michiru by this point was beginning to get worried.

"Guys?"

As Seiya got to his feet two infected came running from both the right and the left. Damien pointed his pump action to the left, taking the first infecteds head clean off its shoulders then he pointed it to the right, blowing a hole through the others chest.

"Merry Christmas."

No matter how hard they fought the infected just kept on coming. Michiru thought it was time to take measures into her own hands.

"Fire In the hole!"

She chucked a pipe bomb down the alley way as she and the others ran for cover. The beeping the pipe bomb let off attracted the Common Infected causing every single on of them to gather around the explosive. As the bomb went off blood and limbs went everywhere almost taking Clint with it. He stumbled forward and looked up into the sky. There, flying above them was a helicopter. He waved his hands in the air as he ran down the alleyway screaming that they weren't infected, little did he know there was a shadowy figure following him on the rooftops. The helicopter was long gone and Clint was left standing there in the middle of the street.

"Damn it!"

The shadowy figure swung down from the roof and dangled from the corner of the building. It growled loudly before launching itself of the corner of the building on top of Clint. The scream was the only thing that made Clint turn around to see The Hunter coming towards him. He lay there on the ground fighting to get the infected off of him, screaming in agony as the creature ripped into his flesh with its sharp, dirty nails. Luckily it didn't take long for Michiru to come running out of the alleyway and tackle the Hunter off of Clint. She managed to get a few bullets into it before it pounced off out of sight but also hit a car with a car alarm in the process. The alarm blared noisily as Seiya and Damien made their way out into the street. Seiya looked around shaking his head.

"This is gonna get bad…"

Cries of the Common Infected could be heard coming from every single direction. They began pouring out of alleyway, climbing over fences spiriting around corners from other streets, they were coming from everywhere, hundreds of them. Michiru and the others had their guns at the ready, just waiting for Hell to descend upon them when the sound they didn't want to hear the most reached their ears, the roar of a Tank. Damien glared straight ahead as a car came rolling down the street, taking out several infected as it headed towards them, just missing them by a few feet. Michiru saw the car fly past her and looked back to see the huge Infected running towards them, swinging its large, muscular arms, hitting Common Infected out of its way. Clint began backing up, unsure what to do at the moment.

"Run or shoot?"

No one answered his question as the Tank kept closing the distance.

"RUN OR SHOOT?"

"BOTH!" shouted Seiya.

The group ran down a close by alleyway, their guns pointed behind them and firing at will. The Tank was still hot on their heels when Clint spotted a near by fire escape that could get them away from all this.

"Get to the roof!"

Clint began making his way up the fire escape along with Michiru as Damien and Seiya stayed on the ground to fend off the infected. The Tank came jumping around the corner and made his way straight to Damien who was currently pumping him full of shot gun shells. The Tank raised his massive arm and sent Damien right into a brick wall. Seiya turned to see the Tank raising his arms over his head to lay the finally blow onto Damien when he started unloading his M-16 into the giant infecteds chest. The Tank turned his attention to Seiya whom he tried to punch only to have the black haired man duck out of the way and break through the wall instead. From the fire escape Clint and Michiru were busy loading their own bullets into the Tanks back when he suddenly grabbed a piece of debris and chucked it full force at the flimsy fire escape.

"Heads up!"

Seiya and Damien took that opportunity to start heading towards the latter. Michiru was up on the fire escape popping heads off shoulders to give her companions the cover they needed. As they were all almost up to the roof the Tank threw itself at the fire escape, grabbing on and started to climb up it, the weak metal breaking with every move he made. Seiya desperately climbed up where Clint helped him onto the roof. Michiru on the other hand was still on the fire escape fighting the Tank. The Tank had finally reached for her causing her to lose her balance and drop one of her guns. The fire escape was collapsing under her feet as she jumped up trying desperately to grab Damien's out stretched hand.

"Damien!"

The two touched finger tips before Michiru began her decent down to the ground.

"MICHIRU NO!"

The aqua haired woman hit the twisted metal before hitting the ground, knocking her unconscious. Her three companions began gathering things that they needed in order to hurry and get her before something else did. When they left the roof top is when the soft growls began to come from a dark corner of the alley.


	3. The Hunter

**A/N: Alright! Last chapter of the night! I have to be at work today and its going on 4 AM, sooooo yeah its time for bed, but here is the next chapter for you all before I go. Tell me what you think and enjoy!

* * *

**

Michiru lay there on the ground helpless as the same Hunter from earlier came crawling out of the shadows, its sharp nails scrapping against the concrete as it slowly made its way over to the seemingly lifeless body. When the Hunter had reached its target it began to sniff her, still letting out a growl from time to time to get its bearings on its surroundings. The creature sat down and growled repeatedly at the woman until finally picking her up, throwing her over its shoulder and scaling the building next to where her companions had just been. By the time Seiya, Damien and Clint made it outside Michiru was long gone. Seiya looked around trying to see if there was any sign of a struggle, but there was nothing.

"We need to find her before something else does…"

On top of the roof the Hunter was listening intently to the fading footsteps of the others before continuing its journey, Michiru tossed over its shoulder. It leaped from rooftop to rooftop with no where in particular in mind in where to go. While all the jumping was going on Michiru slowly began to regain consciousness. Her eyes slowly opened where she was greeted by gravel that covered the rooftop they were on. She looked around slowly to see what was really going on, she was on the shoulder of a Hunter. She screamed loudly, flailing around to get free. The Hunter dropped its captive, spinning around to get on all fours and began growling loudly. The aqua haired woman franticly scooted away from the infected as it kept closing the distance between them.

"Get away from me you monster!"

The Hunter stopped its slow pursuit as if it actually understood her. Michiru got herself at a comfortable distance before scrambling to her feet. Terrified blue eyes never left the growling infected as she spoke again.

"Why did you stop?"

The Hunter stopped growling and let out what sounded like a small croak. Michiru raised a delicate eyebrow at the odd creature and waited to see what it was trying to do. After a few minutes of silence Michiru asked another question.

"Why aren't you growling anymore?"

Still nothing in response.

"Why am I even talking to you? You can't understand me."

The Hunter let out a few more strained croaking sounds before the impossible happened, it spoke. Its low growling voice sent cold shivers down Michiru's spine.

"I….can…understand….."

Michiru clapped a hand over her mouth in shock. This was impossible, infected weren't intelligent enough to talk, were they?

"Why can you talk? How can you talk? Your infected."

"Haven't talked…since infection…hard to do."

"Hard, what do you mean by hard?"

"Can't remember a lot."

"What is this virus? Why does it affect people differently."

"Virus come in many ways. Even Infected not know how."

"I see….how do you handle being like this?"

"Virus change mind….way you think. Only thing we think is eat. Why you not infected?"

"Oh…I'm immune to the virus."

"People not get sick? How that?"

"We don't know. We are all trying to figure that out."

"Why you shoot me?"

"I shot you? Oh….you were the Hunter that was on top of Clint."

"Hunter?"

"That's what we call you. We call your kind Hunters."

"Why Hunter?"

"I don't know…because that what you do, its what your good at."

"I see…"

"Why did you stop growling?"

"Thought it make you not scared."

"Oh I'm terrified right now."

"Why?"

"Because you are a killing machine. You could rip me apart."

"Can't see you now, not growling."

"That's right, you use echolocation to see don't you."

"Yes, no growl I not see anything."

"How did you lose your eyes?"

"Virus eat them away till they fall out."

"Oh my god….that must have hurt."

"While human yes, hurt very much, but now no."

"Why are you so….nice?"

"Smell something good about you, want to know you."

"Can all infected act like this?"

"I not know….infected not talk to each other. Some not able to talk, me lucky."

"Seems like you almost lost the ability to speak."

"Very close, but may remember lots if you talk to me."

"Oh….I can't stay with you…I have to get back to my friends, they need me."

"Friends not help you, not take care of you. Me help you, keep you safe."

"They tried, I just didn't jump far enough."

"If you like me you jump real long."

"Yes, I know. Your quite the jumper aren't you?"

"Like jumping, feel like flying. Being free."

"Say…would you mind if I took a closer look at you?"

"Close how?"

"I just want to take a good look at you is all. That hoodie isn't very flattering on you at all."

"If you want…but me not very nice looking. I sick remember?"

"Its ok, I am actually very interested in you Hunters."

Michiru slowly approached the sitting Hunter, still a little weary of what it may do to her. She slowly kneeled down, taking a good look at the only features not covered by the shadow of its hood. The features looked somewhat feminine but still string at the same time. The Hunter sniffed lightly causing Michiru to lean away from it slightly.

"What was that for?"

"Just want to know where you are. Smell you and know."

"Ah….ok."

She continued her investigation by placing her hand on the back of the dirty blue hoodie. The Hunter felt her hand at the back of its head and began growling again. Michiru took a quick step back from the creature.

"I'm sorry…please….I won't do it anymore I promise."

"Why you want look under hood? You know what under it."

"I wanted to see it for myself is all…."

"You sick in mind you know?"

"If I see it I can imagine what you looked like before you became infected."

The Hunter growled for a few more moments before quieting down again.

"Look then…"

Michiru took a deep breath while getting back down to he knees. She really didn't know if she was ready to see the empty eye sockets for herself but she didn't want to piece together this Hunter's face. Again she placed her hand on the back of the Hunter's head, slowly pulling back the hood that hid the true face of these creature. Her eyes widened at what she saw. Not only were there no eyes but the skin all around the eye socket was completely rotted away. She covered her mouth suddenly feeling sick to her stomach, never had she seen anything so disgusting in her entire life. No matter how gross it was she couldn't look away. She imagined the face with eyes and saw the most handsome and dashing person she had ever seen. She finally noticed that the Hunter had a full head of short, golden wheat colored hair atop its head. What was it about this Hunter that had her completely fascinated? Maybe because it still had human like emotions and wasn't trying to rip her limb from limb. She wanted to see everything else that the Hunter's body had to offer so she curled her fingers at the bottom of its hoodie, slowly lifting up. She waited for some kind of protest but it never came, the Hunter just sat there, silent. Once the hoodie was off Michiru became shocked once again, the Hunter was a female.

Deep blue eyes slowly scanned every detail about the woman's body. It blew her mind how much muscle she had on her. Slightly bulging biceps, nice visible abs, toned muscular chest, chiseled shoulders, beautifully toned back muscles, her body was beautiful. Her skin on the other hand wasn't in such great shape. While the infection had made her muscles more than attractive it made her skin grey, cracked and dead. Michiru carefully placed a hand onto the woman's shoulder, it was ice cold. The Hunter jumped slightly at the sudden touch and the sudden shock of warmth, she hadn't felt that kind of warmth in two weeks.

"You….warm…."

"Your freezing…"

"I dead…"

"Right….can you open your mouth for me so I can see your teeth?"

The Hunter obliged to the woman's request and opened her mouth. Inside were razor sharp fangs that were stained with blood. Michiru swallowed the lump in her throat.

"Thank you, you can close it now…"

The Hunter obeyed and let Michiru continue examining her.

"My name is Michiru by the way…."

"Name? Name…."

"Yes, a name is what people call you."

"I think I have name…."

"Well you were alive once so you do have a name…"

Michiru slowly ran a slender hand down the Hunter's bony spine causing her to lunge forward softly, pressing against the aqua haired beauty. Michiru was just as surprised as her new Hunter friend was by this. They didn't know what to do besides do nothing and sit there with their bodies touching. Michiru's heart was beating slightly faster now, not because she was pressed against a killer, but because she was pressed against what she believed to be a beautiful woman.

"Michiru…."

"Yes?"

"I remember name…."

"What is it? What is your name."

"My name….Haruka…."

* * *

**A/N: Didn't really realize until I typed up this chapter that I had to take away one of Haruka's most beautiful features, her eyes! That really kills me that I didn't think about that when I decided to make her a Hunter! Ah well, too late now. I'm sure we'll all adjust at some point to the fact that Michiru can't look into Haruka's gorgeous teal eyes.**


End file.
